Just Another Day
by Aira
Summary: Ginny, now in her fifth year, is having a terrible Valentine's Day. Plotless Fluff written for the GryffindorTower.net contest.


Just Another Day  
  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Aira  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and universe all belong to JK Rowling, the song quoted belongs to the Beatles, and the plot (or lack thereof) belongs to me.   
  
***  
  
I've always thought Valentine's Day to be rather silly, certainly not worthy of any fretting. After all, it's just another day, right? Just another excuse to buy meaningless cards and chocolates. That's what my sensible, rational self says, at any rate. But at the same time I think everyone secretly hopes that Valentine's Day will be the day that that particular person will do...something. Perhaps the person will give a rose, or even a simple card. I'm pretty sure that everybody wants something special to happen on Valentine's Day, as silly or childish as it may be. I know I do.  
  
"Hey, Gin, pass the pumpkin juice."  
  
That was Ron, snapping me out of my reverie as always. I promptly obliged, observing my brother as I did so. He was one person who seemed relatively unaffected by the occasion. But then, he didn't have much to worry about in that department. He and Hermione were sitting close together at the moment, Ron's ears slightly pink. I wondered if they had any plans for today. It was probably very nice, to be able to count on someone.  
  
I dared to sneak a glance at Harry, who was sitting on Ron's other side. He too appeared nonchalant, wearily picking at his eggs as he always did. I forced myself not to be disappointed. Had I really been hoping that he would...?  
  
Anyway, the rest of breakfast passed rather uneventfully. I purposely ignored the excited Valentine-related chatter around me. Such a silly holiday, Valentine's Day. I couldn't help but to blush as I recalled my first year, when I'd sent Harry that ridiculous singing valentine. I'd done so many foolish things that year, but that one still makes me turn red in embarrassment. Five years later, however, I certainly was not going to indulge in such behavior. Although I have to admit that I really won't mind if...  
  
At any rate, I headed off to Charms, which was my first class of the day. As I walked, I noticed that Crookshanks had somehow escaped Gryffindor Tower and was now cuddling with Mrs. Norris. Must even cats pair off on Valentine's Day?!   
  
So it is was with tiara on full blast that I arrived at Charms. To my dismay, the day's topic was Love Charms--was there no escape to valentines? I sighed, resigning myself to Hogwarts' seeming consumption with the holiday. However, I could only bring myself to half-listen to Flitwick's lecture. "Another type of Love Charm is the Charm of Enticement, which can be used to cause the object of one's desire to become attracted to the spell caster..."  
  
Disgusting. Who in the world would ever want to use such a horrid spell? How terrible it must be to love someone who only returned your feelings because of a charm! However bad unrequited love may seem, at least it's a step above artificial romance! My heart thudded at my own thoughts. Had I really thought the word love? And had I been thinking about...?  
  
Yes, I had, I knew, though I flushed furiously at the recollection. And what was more horrifying, it was the truth.  
  
I lazily slogged through the rest of the day, hastily setting such thoughts aside for the moment. Transfiguration. Potions. Divination. Just like any other day. And after the last death of the day had been prophesized, I began to head back to the Great Hall for dinner. Just as I was about to find a seat, however, I felt a poke in the back. "Ginny, I, um, have something to give you."  
  
I spun around to find Colin Creevey, who was pink and seemed to be nervously fiddling with some sort of envelope. I could only guess what it contained. "Sure," I said in what I only hoped came across as a friendly tone.  
  
"It's a Valentine," he needlessly explained. "So...happy Valentine's Day, then."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," I echoed, though I'm afraid my heart wasn't really in it.  
  
Colin's nervous smile faded a bit. "Well...see you."  
  
I inwardly kicked myself for hurting his feelings. After all, the gesture had been nothing but good and kind and thoughtful. Colin was...a nice guy, if nothing else. And he had gotten me a valentine, which was more than could be said for...certain other people. And it was certainly not his fault that he wasn't that...certain other person. Suddenly the food ahead of me didn't seem so appetizing. I raced to Gryffindor Tower as fast as my legs would carry me.  
  
Upon reaching my dorm, I pulled out the Muggle tape player that Hermione had charmed and given to me. I've always found music to be very relaxing, and I particularly like this old Muggle group that Hermione introduced me to. The Beatles, I think they're called. I quickly found myself getting lost in infectious melodies and catchy choruses. However, one song caught my attention.  
  
"Oh please say to me  
  
You'll let me be your man  
  
And please say to me  
  
You'll let me hold your hand  
  
Now let me hold your hand  
  
I wanna hold your hand..."  
  
Such a silly, superficial love song. I'd heard it a dozen times before and had not once given thought to the lyrics. But now I couldn't help but reflect that it would be awfully nice to have someone think those things about me.   
  
I quickly turned the tape off with a shake of my wand. Why did I keep dwelling on the impossible? What was the point of Valentine's Day? And what was it about Harry that always seemed to make me feel this way?  
  
That last thought made me pause, as it always did. And I wondered, as I always did, what the answer was. And, as always, I drew a blank. Sure, Harry was courageous and caring and loyal and a million other appropriately heroic things. But, admire him though I did, it wasn't those qualities that made my heart race and my palms sweat.  
  
My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts. I then remembered that I hadn't had dinner; perhaps it was still being served. At the very least I could retrieve some deserts from the house-elves in the kitchens.  
  
However, just as I was about to reach the portrait hole, I was met by a very familiar figure. "Ginny?" he asked with what sounded like nervous hesitation. "Do you...er...want to play a game of chess or something?"  
  
My empty stomach lay instantly forgotten. "Yes," I replied, in a tone I hope didn't sound too eager.  
  
Harry flashed me a tense grin as we headed towards a table, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh, it wasn't a card or rose or box of chocolates. But it was a start.  
  
FIN 


End file.
